


Lincoln In Distress

by meirenyu



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, First Time, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rimming, college!rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirenyu/pseuds/meirenyu
Summary: Rhett's awoken from a great dream to find Link in dire straits in the top bunk of their dorm.





	Lincoln In Distress

He’s in the middle of a _real good_ dream, and there’s some kind of a swirling, hot mouth finding new places to latch onto his body when something rouses him from his sleep. He peels open his eyes and gazes up at the metal slats of his and Link’s bunk bed in a frustrated tizzy. It’s hot in their dorm room as usual, and the blankets tangled around his almost naked body are pulled tantalizingly tight over his hard dick. He’s fuming, cursing whatever trivial shit dragged him from the dream that had left him _so close_. Then he hears it again.

“Rhett?” Comes Link’s tiny voice from the bed above him. “Rhett, you awake?” Goddammit, Neal. He wonders if he could just ignore Link until the boy gives up trying to wake him, because he’s in no mood to chat with Charles Lincoln Neal III of all people, not after the kind of dream he’d been having. Rhett can’t see his best friend up on the top bunk, but when he hears Link shift ever so slightly, he thinks he might have a shot at getting back to sleep. No dice. “ _Rhett._ ”

That grabs his attention alright, the panic and worry in the way Link moans his name. He cracks open his eyes and, in the dark, he can just barely make out Link’s buzzed head hanging over the edge of the rail, peering down at him with wide, stricken eyes. Rhett shifts his hips to hide his ill-timed hard on.

“What?” He croaks, throat scratchy from the sleep that’s rapidly leaving him. His irritation redoubles when Link freezes, not saying anything, face a ghoulish pale mask. Rhett’s practically viperish when he demands, “Link, what?”

“Rhett, I-” Link starts, voice trembling. “I need you to not freak out, okay?” Rhett’s breath falters. He’s suddenly on edge. He’s never seen Link act like this before, so skittish and mild. “Promise you won’t freak out.”

“Why?” He drags out. He can hear Link swallow hard, feels his best friend’s hesitation acutely. Link disappears back up over the edge of his bed, and Rhett waits for what feels like a week.

“I need you to come up here an’ help me,” Link whispers in a mumbled rush. Now Rhett’s insanely on edge, head swimming with at least ten different fantasy scenarios that equally leave his blood pumping in his ears. “Oh, gosh. I wouldn’t ask, but I, uh… kinda…”

“Woah, brother,” Rhett breathes and forces a gush of soft laughter. “We’re not friends like that.” He thinks he’s joking with Link, because surely whatever has the boy in such a panic must be perfectly innocent. Link’s silence spawns a triumphant burst of doubt.

“Really, I wouldn’t ask,” Link’s practically crying, “but it’s _stuck_.” Rhett’s sure his entire skeleton just exploded to dust. He licks his dry lips and tries to take a breath.

“What, uh… What’s stuck?” He can barely ask as his imagination takes hold.

“Dammit, Rhett, just come help me,” Link growls, and Rhett can hear the way his jaw is clenched against those words, against his own withered pride. Rhett doesn’t hesitate. He curses under his breath and reaches over to flick on the lamp near his head, yanking the sheets from his long, lean body, shifting his semi off to the side so it’s not so damned obvious. When he stands and looks over the edge of Link’s bunk, the sight that meets his eyes leaves him slack jawed and dumbfounded and horribly, shamefully horny.

Link’s on his knees, practically face down in his pillow. His boxers are roughly shoved down to his knees, and he’s reaching behind himself with one hand, ridiculously trying to cover his exposed ass. His face is stained red, and his dark brow is a sticky, sweaty riot. When Link unscrews his face and beseechingly gazes at Rhett with desperate, pale eyes, the tall blonde can’t help the appreciative sigh that gushes through him. “Shit, Link.”

“Don’t just stand there!” Link whines. “Help me. I can’t get it out.” Rhett just breathes for a few moments while he tries to stop his head from spinning. The strain in Link’s tiny, taut little body isn’t making it easy for him. Finally, his body leaves his mind behind and he climbs the short ladder until he’s kneeling behind Link, crowded up against the foot of the bed, honestly trying not to touch a single inch of Link’s creamy skin all twisted and trembling in front of him. Link’s long fingers cover his spread asshole well enough, but Rhett has to force himself not to stare at the heavy balls and long, soft cock dangling between Link’s shaking thighs. Rhett licks his dry lips again and clears his throat.

“Let me see,” he husks and swears he can hear angels singing when Link slowly, slowly slides his hand away, presenting Rhett with the sacred image of Link’s lily white ass clenching around the handle of a thick, black butt plug. He whispers reverently, “Gosh, Link, I-”

“Don’t,” Link groans miserably. “Don’t say anything. It’s bad enough already. I don’t wanna hear it.” His face is pressed fully into the pillow now, as though he can hide from his own burning humiliation. 

“I wasn’t gonna-”

“And you can’t tell anyone!” Link hissed, as thought the idea just hit him that Rhett might snitch to Pastor John or his parents or someone. 

“I’m not!” Rhett swears in his broken voice, and he realizes then that if he digs his nails any harder into his knees, he’s going to draw blood. “Let’s just get you sorted out.”

Link’s voice is muffled when he says, “Ran out of lotion yesterday. Thought I’d put it in dry just this once.”

“Well, that’s not very clever of you,” Rhett says as though commenting on the weather. He hesitates before offering, “I’ve got some lotion-”

“You’re out,” Link cut him off quickly. “Already checked earlier.” He wiggles on his knees, and Rhett feels a wave of heat, wildly wishes he could tear off his shirt, belatedly remembers he isn’t wearing one. Link spreads his knees out wider, his feet brushing against the outside of Rhett’s thighs as he lifts his ass up to Rhett. He begs in a hushed voice, “Please, Rhett, do something.”

“Well, I don’t know what you wa-” He falters.

“God, anything, just get it out of me,” Link moans, his pucker clenching around the rubber handle as he pleads. “Can’t do it without you.” Rhett wipes his wet palms on the bed sheets as he drinks in the muscles corded up along the smooth expanse of Link’s naked back, down to the dimpled small of his back with its silvery striations, a token of Link’s massive growth spurt only a few years ago. Rhett’s always liked Link’s back a lot, or at least for as long as he’d known to notice that sort of thing about Link. He wracks his sparking brain for a solution. From the deep, dark corner of his mind where he usually shoves fantasies starring the boy in front of him, comes a wicked, nasty little thought.

“Well, I got an idea,” he rasps, “but you ain’t gonna like it.” He tries not to feel so giddy as he speaks. He tries not to let his mouth twist into a starving little grin. He tries to stop his fingers curling into the bedsheets in anticipation. He tries, but the Devil takes hold.

“I don’t fucking care. Just do it.”

He has a moment of real moral dilemma. It’s wrong to think about Link like this, to be between his legs with a pounding heart and an aching cock, to tremble at the scent of sweat and hot animal musk swirling around them. It’s wrong, especially when tender, sweet, neurotic little Link is drowning before him in panic and mortification, literally begging for his help.

It’s all the worse for the fact that Rhett knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that he’s got a bottle of lotion in his gym bag down at the foot of the bed.

“Rhett,” Link weeps, broken, “Rhett, please.” That broken little plea is enough. His pulse roars in his ears at the sight of his own two hands rising up to grasp the soft, pale flesh of Link’s lean thighs. He’s intent and ready, but the second his fingertips brush against Link’s sparse leg hair, the smaller boy flinches and pulls away, nearly collapsing against the bed. “Link-”

“I’m not gay.” His voice is frigid and solid as he speaks it, and the tension in his body goes from trembling heat to ice sculpture with those three little words. The heat in Rhett’s body whooshes out like a candle flame.

“Me either, brother,” Rhett mutters, pressing his palms to his own knees to keep himself from toppling over in fear and nausea. “Me either.”

“I just didn’t want you to think-”

“I’m not gonna tell anyone,” Rhett swears immediately. “About… about you putting things in your butt. That’s your business.” Link’s body goes slack, and his head turns to the side, looking at Rhett out of one eye. “A lot of people do it, anyway. You know, maybe Jesus don’t like it much, but-”

In a tiny voice, Link asks, “What are you gonna do to me?”

“Jeez, Link, don’t worry,” Rhett stutters, his stomach tight. “I’m still gonna be your friend.”

“No, I mean…” Link swallows hard. “How you gonna get it out of me?” He shifts his hips against the mattress again, and if Rhett didn’t know any better, it might have looked like Link was searching for some friction. Rhett’s head is spinning, and the heat flickers back to life in his core.

“Maybe it’s better if I just show you,” he whispers suddenly. “If I just do it.” Link sucks in a nervous hiss of breath and just nods, shoving his face back down into the pillow.

“Do it,” is his muffled command. “I’m ready.” His back is in ropes of taut muscle as he clenches his fists hard around the edge of the mattress. Rhett loses to his impulses and spreads a warm hand on the small of the back he thirsts for so much, smoothing his best friend’s tension with small, firm circles rubbed into his cool skin.

“Don’t worry, Chiasquatch,” Rhett murmurs. “I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” Link draws in another shaky breath. “But I’m gonna need you to relax.” The dark haired boy nods and begins to take slower breaths, in and out, in and out.

Then Rhett remembers what he has to do, and heat flickers through his veins like wildfire. He braces his palms against the mattress, ensconcing Link’s slim hips, as he slides his long body between Link’s legs and poises himself over his best friend’s plugged asshole. It’s a struggle to collect a good gob of saliva with as parched as his mouth is. Link whines and fidgets.

“Hold still,” Rhett mutters through the pool of spit in his mouth. He brings his hands numbly to Link’s bare ass and drags his thumbs up the crevice, pulling the flesh firmly apart, the black handle sticking out of his stretched hole. He leans down low, feasting on the scent of Link’s sweaty little body. Without ceremony, he parts his full red lips and lets drip the hot saliva he’s gathered for Link’s hole. He’s not surprised when a shocked moan leaves Link’s lips. 

“Oh, god, Rhett,” Link hisses. “That wasn’t what I… Shit.”

Rhett knows Link can feel his hot spit dripping down his sensitive balls like a filthy stream, and when Rhett brooks the flow with his thumb, Link jolts. He smears the slick mess around the sore, red rosebud, and with his free hand, he gently tugs the handle, pumping Link shallowly, hoping to spread his saliva down into Link’s grasping core. In his dreams, he’d be welcome to spread a whole lot more than spit down Link’s hole, but this is the real world, and he’ll take what he can get. His heart’s nearly beating a hole through his ribcage. The sounds Link’s making are absolute fucking agony for him.

The plug is still firmly stuck. If Link were even _trying_ to hide the bucking of his hips against the mattress, he isn’t doing a good job of it as Rhett continues that slow, minuscule drag of the toy inside him.

“Gonna…” Link pants. “Gonna need more spit. It went everywhere.” Rhett digs his nails into Link’s hips and draws his body over Link’s to pin him in place as he whispers in his ear.

“How bad you want this thing out?”

Link gasps. He pushes away from the mattress, trying to shake Rhett off him, grinding his plugged ass against his best friend’s unyielding cock in the scuffle. He grunts into his pillow. “So bad. So bad.”

“Yeah?” Rhett moans high, sliding his hands up to pin Link’s to the headboard. Link obeys. Rhett drags his hands back down but, on the way, accidentally bumps a plastic bottle from beneath Link’s pillow. Suspicious, he draws himself back onto his knees and yanks up the half-empty bottle to read the label. _Jergens_ , it reads.

 _Link, you conniving little shit_ , he thinks as his heart gives a hopeful surge that leaves him winded.

He wastes no time in dropping back down between Link’s spread thighs, setting aside the now useless bottle. He spreads Link’s ass again and with renewed courage, he dips down and presses his tongue to where the handle and Link’s sensitive, private hole meet. Link grunts and presses his hips hard into the mattress. His knuckles are white where he grips the railing above his head.

Rhett puckers his lips against Link’s hole and spits another gob of spit out on his hot skin, pumping the slick into Link with increasingly smooth thrusts of the butt plug. It won’t be long now before Rhett can slip the toy out of Link’s tight boy cunt, and the thought guts him. He grabs the boy’s hips and drags him up onto his hands and knees, yanking Link’s right hand free. He roughly shoves it towards Link’s crotch, and Link knows exactly what to do, wrapping his long fingers around his now dripping dick. His bicep tenses and he grunts in time with Rhett’s flickering tongue against his asshole and the thrust of the plug moving deeper and longer now.

Rhett keeps fucking him, lapping at his hole with his agile tongue, and when the broad, bulbous end of the plug pops out of him, Link groans in frustration and loss, slapping at the mattress and its rumpled sheets with both hands until he realizes that Rhett’s grip on his ass and hips hasn’t slackened. Even better, Rhett has his swollen red lips pressed to Link’s very core in some kind of fucking filthy French kiss, his sure tongue swirling around the stretched out rim in a move that makes Link see stars.

“Jesus. Fuck. God. Rhett.” Link is half delirious, singing out praises to whatever deity will hear him. The lines of dark, fantastic pleasure that shoot from his ass straight to his balls and down his legs… Well, it leaves his toes curling in the bedsheets, and the feeling of Rhett so warm and solid between his thighs scares him, stirs up fears about himself he’s long ignored.

He continues to ignore those fears as he goes on roughly fisting his thick, red dick and backing his ass up against Rhett’s eager mouth. When Rhett pulls away, Link hisses unintelligible curses against the pillow.

Rhett hesitates, not sure he should do what he really wants to do next, scared of what that would mean about him and Link, terrified Link will leave when the clarity of the morning arrives. He palms his dick hard, not sure he should even broach the subject with Link. _Ever_. But he’s dying to come inside Link, needs it like air, and he thinks that if he’s ever going to have a chance, this is it. 

“Link,” he rasps, but Link doesn’t say anything, and Rhett just kneels there, stunned by the image of Link all spread out moaning around him, hips splayed out in the air, strong arm pumping up and down beneath him. Link’s stalking his climax like a starving animal, and Rhett wants to be there when he snatches it. This is not exactly the chance Rhett wanted, but he grabs the bottle of lotion and squeezes some onto his sweaty hand. Again, he hesitates. Maybe he’s about to cross a boundary that should never be crossed. _Fuck it_ , he thinks, because Link’s broken little moans and the sweat covering his body have left Rhett with very little choice. He presses his slick index and middle fingers to Link’s pink rosebud and pushes knuckle deep into his inviting heat. 

Link freezes, and Rhett almost dies with the fear that it’s all over, that he fucked up, that he’d completely misread Link’s intentions. “Is… is that…” Link pants. “That’s not the toy, is it?” Rhett swallows hard.

“No.”

Link remains frozen, clearly attempting to slow his rapid breath. In a move that draws a groan from Rhett’s slack mouth, Link gives a drawn out growl of “ _Good_ ” as he pushes himself up on his knees and _sits_ on Rhett’s hand, pushing those thick fingers down to the hilt as he leans back against Rhett’s solid, naked chest.

“Link, is this okay?” Rhett finally whispers into Link’s ear, drawing shivers through his smaller body. He only asks because he’s now pretty sure Link wants this, this forbidden thing that’s been driving Rhett crazy for a couple years now.

Link throws his head back on Rhett’s shoulder and sighs as he wraps his hand around his cock again. “You know,” he grunts, “For someone so smart, you sure can be pretty dumb sometimes.” Rhett’s not sure why, but a giddy laugh rips through both of them, and it’s all the permission he needs to drive his fingers into Link deeper. “Oh, gosh, s’more than okay.” And he’s not sure if it’s actually okay at all, but he knows he wants it, whatever that means.

Rhett presses hot kisses to the corner of Link’s mouth as he thrusts his fingers into Link’s satin, slick asshole, groaning as Link grinds down onto his cock, and with a jolt, Rhett realizes how close he is to coming. He slips his free hand between their sweaty bodies and works himself out of his boxers, and as Link writhes on his fingers and sucks on his ear lobe, Rhett wraps his arm around Link’s belly and slides his dick against Link’s firm back.

“Oh,” Link keens, and it’s all the warning Rhett gets before Link’s body goes rigid and his balls pump out thick jizz in an arc that splatters on his bedsheets. Rhett doesn’t relent in fucking Link’s spasming hole until Link reaches back and yanks him closer and slides his crack up and down Rhett’s thick cock with a sureness that coaxes a gorgeous, trembling brightness from Rhett’s body, a steady gushing of come that peaks and drips down Link’s smooth back, his hip indents, his fucking delicious stretch marks. Link’s rutting smears Rhett’s come all over both of them, and when they finally collapse against the trashed mattress, they’re both a complete mess.

A long moment passes between them as their bodies cool and their blood returns to pumping slowly through their singed veins. Rhett finds his voice in the dim room eventually. “You planned that, didn’t you?” It’s not an incrimination. More like praise. More like soul-crushing gratitude.

Link breathes a soft laugh. “I mean, it wasn’t exactly premeditated, but...”

Rhett kisses the nape of his neck, tasting salt and musk on his lips. Tasting Link, _oh god_ , for the second time in his life. “You know, you could have just asked.” Link sighs deeply as he snuggles back against Rhett’s body.

“No, I couldn’t,” he whispers softly. “You know why.” _Because it’s wrong. Because no one would understand. Because we could have seriously fucked something up_.

“Okay, but you didn’t have to trick me.”

“I didn’t know how else to do it. You needed an out.”

Rhett kisses his neck again and sits up, cursing the relinquishing of his arms around Link after having spent so damn long pining for it. “How long?” He asks, and it almost doesn’t matter. Link turns onto his back and looks up at Rhett sitting next to him, so close in this big, wide world.

“Have I wanted you?” He smiles morosely. “Dunno. But look, can we talk about how we’re both going to hell tomorrow? I need some sleep.”

“Okay,” Rhett says, and they both silently agree to climb down and wipe off with a dirty t-shirt before they crawl into Rhett’s bunk together. They lay entwined for a long time before Rhett smiles against Link’s shoulder and says softly, “Hey, bo.”

Link’s half asleep already, and he murmurs, “Hmm?”

Rhett kisses his ear through the big goofy smile that’s taken residence on his lips. “I had my tongue in your ass.” Link rolls his eyes and shifts closer to him.

“Go to sleep.”

Rhett looks down at his best friend and thinks, not for the first or last time, that Link’s smile could light up the darkest night.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about as a confluence of a drabble I wrote a few days ago and all the lovely loveliness of Tuesday's GMM. Link Neal Back Appreciation Squad 5ever.
> 
> Find my weird ass on [my tumblr](http://mei-ren-yu.tumblr.com).


End file.
